Covering the Truth
by Lynn Beltran
Summary: Kyoko and Koun are offically engaged but no one needs to know. ;D This is the continuation of "How do I get out of this?" Read, Enjoy and Review. (Rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

Covering the truth  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own skip beat just my own insane ideas. Forgive if they are a little OOC but I will try my best. :D here is the continuation. Read, enjoy and review!

About a month later . . .

A lot had happened this past month. Kyoko and Ren got Lory to make the engagement party to seem like a huge over the top advertisement calibration with Akatoki. And because it was Lory, people believed it. Within that time range to cool down the buzz on the couple ,Ren and Kyoko depended more and more on the heel sibling. The only time they broke character was when interviews had been schedules or Lory took the time to call.

Today was no exception, as of right now Sho Fuwa, Kyoko, and Ren Tsuruga were the number one looked at people. They couldn't even go to the store without some type of disguise. Setsu knew today would be another interview about the P.V. and that this time Sho would be able to make it. It was the interview everyone had been waiting for, sure there had been many with Kyoko and Ren or of either/or but now that that all three were together there were surely going to be many questions going to be asked. Setsu could feel that Kyoko was NOT looking forward to this.

With some effort Setsu forced Kyoko back to reality and decided to sleep for now, no use sticking around with all these mushy and annoying feelings Kyoko was having.

Kyoko came out of her shift in hiding, opened her eyes and looked at the clock, 6:43. She was up later than usual, Kyoko turned slightly and could feel Koun sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled and brushed a few stray hairs from his face. When he smiled she leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead and got up from the bed. Kyoko started in her morning routine. She changed from her pj's and dressed in full Setsu get-up, and started breakfast. She was about to turn around and call Cain from bed but Koun walked up behind her and enveloped her in a hug, she giggled and turned around "Koun, you broke character 's definitely not like you."

Koun laughed and smiled at her "I can't help it, with a fiancée as perfect as you." Kyoko had a tint of a blush but would not be swayed.

"Koun you are not weaseling your way out of eating with flattery. I already made breakfast so you have to man up and eat. We have our interview with Sho today. You know that right."

Koun sighed and ren answered "I know. Alright fine, i'll get changed. What time do we have to be there by?"

"Well the President wants us to arrive at Miss Woods trailer an hour before, and we'll be arriving at TMB in separate cars so I'd say if we leave at 9 we should be fine."

Ren sighed in resignation, changed then came back out and sat and ate or attempted to eat, not that Kyoko's cooking was bad. It was actually far from it but he just didn't feel like he would be able to eat. Unfortunately his fiancée wasn't the type to leave it at that and some how guilt tripped him into finishing his plate.

It was around 8 when they finally left the hotel and took the limo to L.M.E. Kyoko and Ren or rather Cain and Setsuka, and it was 20 minutes later that they arrived at the underground parking. Miss woods was dressed as a Lolita vampire this time, cute in pink and black. When she saw them she smiled. "Cain! Setsuka! Welcome back" she said with a grace and charm any vampire like child could come up with. Kyoko smiled and was ushered into the trailer. Less than 15 minutes later Kyoko emerged in Kyoko likeness but dressed in a new outfit, in Kyoko's mind, befitting a princess. It was a simple light pink dress (as apposed to the neon monstrosity Kyoko always kept with her) with a beige colored belt and matching flats. With Kyoko's natural beauty enhanced with little to no make up, and her hair shoulder lenght hair slightly curled Kyoko smiled as Ten grabbed the distracted Ren by the arm and dragged him into the trailer.

It appeared that Yashiro arrived when Kyoko was in changing, "Good morning Yashiro" she gleamed.

Yashiro noted the cheerfulness in Kyoko's voice and replayed "Good morning miss Kyoko" they had a bit of small talk on how they were and so on and so forth, then yashiro's curiosity got the better of him "are you and ren really engaged?"

That took Kyoko off guard but thankfully Ren came out before Kyoko could get a word it. "No" he answered for her "it was all an advertisement act, we made it seem believable so that everyone would believe it. I never though that you and the president would throw a giant fiasco for it but it served its purpose."

Yashiro was dumbstruck, he felt like he had been played for a fool. Kyoko continued noticing his mood falling "Don't worry about it Yashiro-San. We didn't tell anyone, it was actually my idea. I apologize if I confused you or anything, but the only ones who knew about this were Ren, Sho and myself."

Even Ren was impressed, Kyoko knew Yashiro could see through any lie that Ren told but Kyoko? He didn't even know she could lie. Koun had no idea where Kyoko came up with that story but its a good thing she did. Yashiro couldn't bring himself to feel angry at them because honestly Kyoko said she had been the one who came up with the idea. If it had been Ren, Yashiro was sure the outcome would have differed. Yashiro apologized and afterwards continued to small talk till Kyoko's ride had come.

About 10 minutes later Kyoko arrived at TMB and walked into the side entrance for big star actors, though it made her a bit uncomfortable she made her way to the dressing rooms. Making her way with ease, Kyoko found Sho's room and knocked on the door. There was a lot of explaining to be done. Shook had been the one to answer "oh it's you Kyoko, are you here to see Sho?"

Kyoko bowed and greeted her "good morning Shoko, ah yes if that's alright with you." She stated as she came up from her bow.

Shoko looked back at Sho who had taked the liberty of taking a nap before the interview happened. The corners of her mouth lifted "sure it's no problem, I was just about to step out of the room to fetch some more water bottles so please take your time." Kyoko and Shoko switched places and Shoko left closing the door behind her.

Kyoko sighed at turned back to the sleeping punk on the couch. Kyoko walked up to him, and shook his shoulder a little. "Shotauro."

Thankfully Sho wasn't a heavy sleeper and woke up, he rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes and looked up at the voice who woke him. "Kyouko?"

"Yeah it's me." Kyoko had taken the liberty to sit in the chair at his dresser directly facing the couch. "Listen I need a favor of you, or actually it's more like I need to explain something to you will you listen?"

" . . ." Sho nodded reluctantly and let her proceed.

"First off, the engagement is a lie." Sho had a look of confusion so Kyoko continued "Ren and I are not really engaged, I came up with this idea so you would get more advertisement. The engagement party was something not even I expected, and truth be told it was my bosses party more than anyone else." Kyoko looked at Sho in the eyes and looked for any reaction. "I didn't tell anyone this but Ren at the time and got him to play along. I want you to pretend that you knew from the beginning."

Sho looked at Kyoko looking for any indication that she was lying but it seemed legit. Sho had no idea how to react; happy she didn't really belong to that man, betrayed that she could trick him so easily, skeptical at whether this was the truth or not, or angry over the fact that she "tricked" him. His resolve was silence but he knew that he was going to have to agree with this one. He nodded, it's not like he could say no to his childhood best friend and current love of his life.

Kyoko smiled with relief and gave him a plastic store bag. "One more thing, happy late birthday. (sorry i don't know his birthday i looked it up but it was never mentioned) Here. I know it's "uncool" for a guy of your standards to buy this so I bought it from the corner store. It's your favorite." Shoutaro knew what it was even before he opened it, a huge smile came to his face and his immature childishness came out as he enjoyed the strawberry flavored snack. "Thank you Sho, I"ll see you on set." Kyoko didnt stick around for a thank you, she just wanted to brighten his mood. She exited the room, closed the door behind her, walked down, and 3 rooms down opened her dressing room door. Kyoko did make-up touch up then left when they called her to stage.

With a smile Kyoko came out waving her hand as they announced her. "And now here is our first guest, Kyoko. Dark Moon's Mio, R-Box's Natsu and the first LoveMe girl at LME." Kyoko walked up and bowed thanking them for having her and taking her seat. "Wow not only beautiful but what manner! Well Kyoko it's a pleasure to have you. You really are nothing like your character." The hostesses giggled, and Kyoko had a tint of a blush from her compliment.

Host number two joined in. "Now I have been dying to ask you, how was it to working along side Tokyo's number one bachelor and Tokyo's number one singer?"

Kyoko laughed slightly. "Truth be told it was a lot of fun, they are both very dedicated to their and they both treat me well. Working on Sho's new P.V. 'Just Missed Out' together was great, I've worked along side them both before so I looked forward to working with them again."

"Well everyone you hear it from Kyoko herself." The audience applauded. "Alright since we've asked you your opinion should we bring out the guys." There were loud cheers from the crowd and calls from the crowd. "Here they are Ren Tsuruga and Sho Fuwa." Sho and Ren entered the stage, no menacing tension between them. (They truly were professionals).

The interview continued going through previous and upcoming jobs or releases. Discussion for the P.V. and finally what the questions the three knew were coming. "So am I to understand that, that extravagant engagement party both you and Kyoko had was nothing more than an advertisement act for Sho's P.V.?"

Kyoko spoke up before the guys could, "actually yes, President Takarda planned the party with the President of Akatoki, Sho's agency came up with the plan together. Since their best actor and singer were both participating. The only ones who knew it was fake, were the presidents, Tsuruga, Sho, and myself."

"And so there is no relationship between mr. Tsuruga Ren, number one bachelor?"

Kyoko smiled nodding her head but Ren answer "No, we're just really good friends."

"Then how about you and Sho Fuwa? During your dark moon shoot in Wood Stix (based on memory) there were rumors that you to were seen as a couple. Are you two in a romantic relationship?" She said with a slimmer of hope in her eyes.

Sho answered this time while Kyoko stifled her laugh. "No, we're just friends. We've been best friends for a while so it makes since that we would be seen together."

The hostess seemed a bit dismay but brushed it off to take some questions from the audience. "Alright then, here is our first live question sent in." She flipped open laptop and read the one at the top. "It's addressed to Kyoko and Sho from Mio-kofan#1: it reads Kyoko I'm a huge fan, and I think you are a very talented actress. My question is how long have you and Sho been best friends? And where did you meet?"

Kyoko and Sho exchanged looks and has a silent agreement. "Thank you for being my fan. As for your question Sho and I met when we were children, he has been my best friend since we were kids. As for how we met, we met in kindergarten. Sho scared away some bullies and we've just been close ever since."

There was awe and appreciation for Sho and Kyoko. So the hosts decided it was time to break. "We'll Be right back all after these messages so stay tuned."

** not going to be able to update tomorrow so here's the follow up story. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for everyone who responded to my emails you guys helped me keep my inspiration going. New story out, it's a mess with the best kind of show and trust me its crazy fun. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Covering the truth. Continued.

Disclaimer people disclaimer. I don't own any of this just the thoughts that run around my head, and trust me i might not ever catchem' all (lol Pokemon reference XD) annnnnnyways I added a new character I'm sorry I couldn't help it this character is sooo adorable that I just had to add him to the story, but this does not change the direction I'm swerving to (yes swerving implying that I have not control of where I'm going).

New character: umm miss beltran, um I think your uh sidetracked now.

Oh your right, okay then please enjoy and ill be taking new character to eat ice cream. Btw this may or may not be a crossover, I took one (and a half maybe?) character and changed him a bit but not his personality or anything like that. If it is please tell me cuz I have no idea if this counts. . .

Chapter 2: New Manager?

"Thank you for staying tuned in, and now we return to our stars." The applaud from the audience died down. The interview carried on and kept going for 30 minutes more before concluding.

Kyoko and Ren kept a distance from each other not because they were mad at each other or anything, but that the audience, cast and crew were too damn perceptive than they would like. I mean after sitting in an interview that was directed on trying to trip them up into admitting they were a couple, they didn't need to add fuel to the fire. The only good thing that came of this was that they were able to promote whatever production they were currently in.

Kyoko,Ren, Yashiro, and Kyoko's new manager (appointed while in interview) walked down to the parking lot.

The new manager was a rookie who was around Ren and Kyoko's age, very lean and pale with a caring and modest personality. He tried to talk "um m-m-miss k-kyo-Kyoko?" He stumbled on his shoelace before catching himself. Concerned Kyoko stopped walking to make sure he was okay. Ignoring his discretion he continued "um,"he looked down bashfully 'I don't know how to deal with this situation, ah no I promised I would never think that way again' he shook his head and started over. "Miss Kyoko, umm its a pleasure to work with you, I am fan of your work. . . And umm i will work the best i can so . . um please take care of me."

Kyoko smiled wide and bright "no its very nice to meet you as well, thank you for becoming my manager, and for saying your a fan but I'm not. . ." Kyoko was about to belittle herself but caught Ren's lecturing eye and remembered him saying something about learning to take a compliment. "I mean thank you very much, and I will try my best as well. Mr. . . My apologizes but what is your name?"

He blushed like a madman 'I forgot my name! R: shut up fool and just tell her, that's why she asked!' He nodded his head "m-my name is Crona."

Kyoko seemed excited she now had a new friend "haha" she giggled "lets be good friends." Crona nodded 'I. . I have a new friend. "Crona-San we have to get going if we're going to make it to our next interview."

Crona nodded and headed in the direction of his car. "Umm, the president gave me a car, and I uh have a license so if. . It's alright with you if I uh drive you to the around now?"

"Only if I'm not unconvincing you an anyway." Crona shook his head, saying she wasn't. Kyoko told Ren to call her later, bid Yashiro and Ren her farewell, and walked over to Crona's car. Crona bowed his head respectfully before he disappeared in his car.

While Kyoko got in his car, Ren asked Yashiro "hey, isn't he kind of young to be her manager Yashiro?" Both watched them drive away before walking to the car.

Yashiro nodded, "but he is a genius, he passed the exam with flying colors. When President Takarda heard about him he basically pushed that he be Kyoko's manager."

"Heard? Wasn't it just his test scores?"

Yashiro shook his head, "no, the reason Kyoko wasn't given a manager before was her . . . Odd behavior. When she's normal she's fine but you know those mood swings she gets." It clicked in his head what he meant. :: at this point you see flash backs of Kyoko and her unusual (usual) behavior/mood swings/ lala land moments/ kill Sho/ etc you get the point.::

Yashiro just slipped into Ren's car, Ren ducked his head, closed the door and started the engine before speaking again. "So Crona or whatever his name is, is the same kind of person as Kyoko?"

Yashiro shrugged, "I guess, I didn't catch much but apparently president thought Crona would be able to get along with Kyoko so it really doesn't matter. . . Unlessss?" Ren knew where Yashiro was going with this. . .

"Yashiro, nothing at all is happening between Kyoko and myself. Now please stop these delusions your having for yourself. We need to focus on the next job."

The conversation was dropped but Ren could hear Yashiro mummer "kill joy" under his breathe. Ren smirked.

On the other side of town Kyoko and Crona were having lunch. "It's a shame our interview was cancelled, where are we off to next." Kyoko found it weird that she didn't know her own schedule but having Crona around made going from job to job much more fun.

"Ah well from here we go to R-box and then we have an appointment with The president" Crona flipped the pages of the planner, as he read the days activities. Before Kyoko took a big bite of her hamburger stake she asked "the president?"

Crona nodded his head. Kyoko got the chills. . . She started to sound more like Ren as she though 'He's scheming something again'. (At this time in the manga you would usually see Lory witha devilish grin and hands mashed together like a mad scientist).

Crona looked down at his food again. 'I hope I can do my job without much trouble. . .'

*** Sorry no fluff yet, this chap is basically introducing crona. This character is from soul eater, it's Crona and ragnarok or however you spell his name. Sorry but I needed Crona, I think he can help move things along, and for the most part keep the engagement a secret, I don't know about you guys but I like it. O and I thought it'd be fun if someone else beside Reino and Kyoko could see "them" (ghosties) hahah Kyoko needs someone who doesn't believe she's crazy ;D. so what did you guys think? let me know, and I hope you enjoyed and ill catch ya later.


End file.
